Beautiful Day
by fembuck
Summary: Hermione and Pansy's adventures in the Slytherin prefect bathroom.  Sequel to Darling Pansy.  HermionePansy, Hermansy, femslash, femmeslash


**Title:** Beautiful Day

**Author:** Janine

**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Pairing:** Hermione/Pansy

**Rating:** NC-17

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them

**Summary:** Sequel to _Darling Pansy_

---

Hermione felt an involuntary smile spread across her lips as she made her way back to the Gryffindor common rooms. She still felt tingly and shivery all over and when she simply thought Pansy's name a deep longing welled within her. Twenty-four hours before she had been convinced that Pansy Parkinson was one of the Devil's henchwomen, but after the afternoon she had just spent with the girl … well, Pansy could actually still be one of the Devil's henchwomen, but Hermione finally understood how man could be so tempted by the dark-side and how deliciously easy it was to give in.

"Hairy Mary," Hermione said as she reached the Fat Lady, breathing in very deeply and forcing the smile off of her face.

Once she was certain that she had schooled her features back to their regular expression Hermione walked through the door to the Gryffindor dormitories, a surprised gasp issuing from her throat a few seconds later when she found herself absolutely swarmed by her fellow Gryffindor's, housemates of all ages circling around her excitedly, chattering so quickly that Hermione had no idea what any of them were saying.

"… I mean, _what happened to you_?"

Hermione looked to her left. She recognized the voice immediately. It was Ron who had asked that.

"W-What?" Hermione stuttered completely overwhelmed. They couldn't know anything, could they? Pansy wouldn't have told she was certain of that. The other girl didn't want what they were doing to get out any more than she did. But what if someone had seen them enter the Slytherin prefect washroom? What if someone had _heard_ them in there?

"What happened to you?" Ron repeated. "You ask to go to the bathroom and disappear for the rest of the afternoon. McGonagall's on the war path. Where the hell did you go?"

Hermione released a deep breath. They didn't know. They were all just curious about her extremely uncharacteristic behavior. Hermione's brows furrowed. Of course they were interested by her uncharacteristic behavior; it made perfect sense that people would be curious about Hermione Granger of all people skipping class. What really surprised her was that she hadn't thought of this outcome before? She should have known this would happen. She could have thought up a plausible excuse, she could have taken one of Fred and George's candies and given herself an illness or something. She could have flung herself down the stairs. But no, she had been too busy thinking about Pansy Parkinson for any other thought to even enter her head, and now she had no idea how to respond.

Quickly, Hermione let her mind drift back to see if there was any scrap of truth from that afternoon that she could use to satisfy the others curiosity.

---

_Hermione breathed in deeply staring in front of her as she entered the Slytherin prefect bathroom. She had only been a minute or so behind Pansy, but the other girl had managed to remove all of her clothes and was standing under the spray of the shower by the time Hermione made it into the bathroom as well._

_As seemed to be her default reaction those days, Hermione found herself frozen in position, her back resting against the closed door to the bathroom as her eyes traveled over Pansy's nude body. Pansy had her back to her. The raven-haired girls head was tipped forward under the spray and rivets of water were running over her lovely back, some pooling lightly in the hollow at the small of her back, while the others continued to run down over her shapely ass and then down tapered thighs._

_Hermione licked her lips and swallowed, her hand twitching slightly by her side before it drifted to the front of her skirt, pressing down slightly as she shifted uncomfortably. She wanted …_

_Pansy turned around, her hands lifting to her head to smooth back her hair before she looked up and over at Hermione, presenting the brunette with the glistening front side of her body for the first time._

"_I knew you'd come," Pansy said smiling her hands running down over her torso as Hermione stared at her. "You like?" she asked a second later as Hermione swallowed deeply once again. "Of course you do," Pansy continued eyeing Hermione and her many clothes. "Take off your cloth and you can touch me too." _

_And with that she turned her back to Hermione again and resumed showering._

_Hermione hesitated for a moment, her natural modesty flaring up at the thought of being completely naked around another person. But then she remembered how much of her Pansy had seen in the washroom earlier on and realized that it was ridiculous to balk at Pansy seeing her breasts and bum after all that she had seen of her and seen her do before._

_Quickly, Hermione undressed and moved further into the bathroom._

_Once Hermione was under the spray, Pansy turned around to face her once more, her eyes roaming over Hermione's exposed body thoughtfully for a second before she reached out and cupped the brunette's breast, holding it in the palm of her hand, her thumb experimentally running over Hermione's nipple, a smile spreading across her lips as Hermione gasped and her nipple contracted and hardened under her thumb._

"_I love breasts," Pansy murmured lifting her other hand to Hermione's chest so that she could fondle both of her breasts. "I think they're great. So soft," she continued purring quietly. "If I could get away with it, I'd touch mine all day long. But touching yours is better."_

_Hermione had to agree with Pansy there, the other girl touching her breasts was very, very good. She had played with her own breasts before while pleasuring herself and it had felt good, but it felt insanely good with Pansy doing it. The raven-haired girl was touching her a little more roughly than she normally would have touched herself - which might have had something to do with her increased reaction - but mostly Hermione suspected that it was the fact that another person, that Pansy Parkinson of all people, was squeezing her breasts and pinching her nipples that made her legs feel like noodles and her body shiver._

"_I …" Hermione began to say in response to Pansy's words, however before she could get more than that out of her she felt the soft press of lips against her own and breathed in deeply before sighing and parting her lips, giving her mouth over completely to Pansy._

_Hermione wilted under the press of Pansy's lips, her head spinning. She had been kissed before, but she hadn't been kissed the way Pansy was kissing her before. With Viktor the kisses had been tentative and if she was truthful a bit awkward. They bumped noses and he tried to put his tongue in her mouth while her lips were still closed, and when she did part them their teeth knocked against each other or his tongue attacked her mouth in a rather unpleasant way. _

_The way Pansy kissed was divine. Hermione was actually quite surprised by how gentle the other girl's kisses were. Pansy's tongue caressed hers making her shiver with pleasure, and when she kissed her lips and sucked on them, her teeth occasionally grazing them she did so with confidence and skill making Hermione's arms wrap around her waist and hold her position so that Pansy would continue kissing her._

"_I'm a good kisser, aren't I?" Pansy asked minutes later finally pulling away from Hermione's lips sounding quite pleased with herself. Normally Hermione would have rolled her eyes at the other girl's arrogance, but Pansy _was_ a good kisser._

"_You're alright," Hermione responded though the dreamy way she said while staring into Pansy's eyes proved that the other girl was a little more than just 'alright'._

_Pansy smirked and lowered her eyes, watching her hands as they played with Hermione's breasts, her eyes intense as they watched her thumb and forefinger grasp Hermione's nipple and roll it between them before tugging on it slightly._

_Hermione moaned softly and her eyes flickered shut._

"_Come over here," Pansy said firmly a moment later, her hands moving from Hermione's chest to grasp her hand, dragging the brunette from under the spray of the shower before Hermione could open her eyes or utter a word._

"_Sit on the edge," Pansy said to Hermione, pressing on her should lightly, encouraging her to sit before she began to lower herself on to the tile floor surrounding the bathing pool as well. "I'm going to slip in, but you stay here," she went on once they were both seated._

"_Why?" Hermione asked watching as Pansy began to lower herself into the water._

"_Because I want to suck on your tits," Pansy replied easily as she slipped completely into the water, turning around once she was settled to face Hermione._

"_Oh," Hermione breathed out softly, her eyes dropping down to her breasts at the mention of them. They weren't big, but they were a decent size, and at the moment both of her nipples were hard and swollen and the idea of Pansy sucking on them made Hermione shift on the floor._

"_Do you want me to?" Pansy asked resting her hands on Hermione's thighs as her legs dangled in the water. "Do you want me to suck on your nipples like hard candies?" she continued rubbing Hermione's thighs._

_Hermione nodded her head._

"_Tell me," Pansy said seeing the motion but wanting more. "I'm an auditory learner," she continued her voice breathy. "Tell me what to do."_

_Hermione looked between them. Pansy's lips were so close to her chest that she could feel the warmth of the other girl's breath against her skin, the constant kneading of Pansy's hands on her thighs only strengthening her awareness of the other girl's proximity to her._

"_I w-want you to," Hermione began uncertainly her face flushing with colour. She had never said anything like what Pansy wanted her to out loud before. "To, to suck," Hermione tried to continue shuddering as she exhaled. "Oh, Pansy I can't. Please just do it. You know what I want you to do, you said it yourself."_

"_Say it," Pansy responded dipping her head forward to flick her tongue over Hermione's left nipple, giving the other girl a taste of what was to come. "I want you to say it," she continued repeating the motion. "What I'm about to do will bring you pleasure," she continued shifting to the side and teasing Hermione's other nipple. "Hearing you ask for it will bring me pleasure."_

_Hermione trembled, her hand reaching out to cup Pansy's face. _

"_P-please," she started halting. "Pansy, I want you to..." Hermione went on as Pansy's hands squeezed at her thighs excitedly, the motions making Hermione flush with excitement as well. "I want you to suck on my nipples until they're raw!" Hermione cried out in a rush, her fingers migrating to Pansy's hair, tugging on it urging the girl forward. "Please, please, I need your mouth. Suck me," Hermione continued as Pansy closed the distance between them and finally took one of her nipples into her mouth. "Suck me," Hermione sighed as Pansy proceeded to do just that._

"_Oh god," Hermione moaned as Pansy forcefully sucked on her, her tongue occasionally swirling around her nipple before the tip of it flicked over the hard tip rapidly again and again before she brought it back into her mouth once more, her teeth sometimes clamping down and tugging on it before repeating the motions over and over._

_Hermione felt Pansy squeeze her thighs again and knew instinctively what the other girl wanted._

"_It feels … oh god, f-f-fuck," Hermione groaned the words already in her mind even though she still had to try and force them past her lips. "I love it," she continued her hands tangling in Pansy's hair, being made to broadcast her dirty needs making her hornier and hornier. "F-f-flick it. I … I like it when you, oh, yes, just like, oh!"_

_Pansy's hand slipped between her legs under the water as she continued to consume Hermione's breasts like a starving baby. The girl had some way to go with her dirty talk, but what she was doing at the moment was more than working for Pansy. Actually, the embarrassed but instinctive cries coming from Hermione's mouth were almost more exciting to her than any erotic than any deliberate raunchiness the other girl could have come up with._

_Moaning softly, Pansy removed her hand from between her legs and brought it back to Hermione's thigh, and then in conjunction with her other hand began to push to the brunette's legs apart, exposing her completely to her gaze. Hermione's thighs and pussy glistened with wetness that had nothing to do with the shower they had been standing under and Pansy whimpered with desire at the sight._

_Pansy breathed in deeply, inhaling Hermione's scent, the smell of the brunette making her shudder. She'd always loved the smell of her excited pussy. She loved to get herself really worked up and then stop for a little while so that she could just breathe the scent of juices in. The perfume of pussy just got her off._

_Pansy moved her hands from Hermione's thighs towards her slick inner lips, her fingers separating her folds a few seconds later, opening Hermione up to her._

"_N-no," Hermione stuttered as she felt Pansy's fingers on her sex. "I'm … I haven't …" Hermione began tensing before freeing one of the hands she had been supporting herself with to cover one of Pansy's wrists._

"_Don't worry," Pansy said softly realizing that Hermione was afraid that she was going to try to fuck her. "I'm not going to fuck you," she continued almost distractedly, staring between Hermione's thighs before deciding to demonstrate what she had in mind and lowered her head, her tongue extending to lick Hermione in broad strokes as her fingers held the girl open to her._

_Hermione gasped, her hand automatically flying to Pansy's head pressing her against her as Pansy's tongue continued to lick her. Hermione's head tilted back, her mouth open as she blinked rapidly up at the ceiling overwhelmed by the incredible feelings Pansy's tongue was producing in her. _

"_F-fucking hell!" Hermione cried out a few seconds later as Pansy's lips wrapped around her clit for the first time and began to suck on it. "Oh my fucking god! Pansy," Hermione panted her hand lifting from Pansy's head, moving over to her chest and groping at her breast. "Don't stop, don't stop, please! Please! Oh, fuck," she moaned, pinching her own nipple as Pansy's teeth closed around her clit gently._

_Hermione's hips began to buck and words she was no longer aware of began to pour from her lips. She was beyond conscious thought, she was aware of nothing but Pansy's mouth and the wet, throbbing pounding pleasure it was creating in her. Behind her eyes was a techno-colour explosion and she felt sparks igniting within her that she knew were very soon going to cause to earth-shattering bang._

_Hermione couldn't be sure, but she thought that she called out Pansy's name when her orgasm hit and that she continued to whisper it again and again as she flooded Pansy's lips and chin with her pleasure. Her body convulsed completely out of control, and in some distant part of her mind she was aware of the sound of wet slapping as her ass smacked against the tile floor from the force of her spasms._

"_Oh my god," Hermione breathed out softly as her body began to simply tremble. She couldn't process anything. "Oh my god," she repeated collapsing back against the tile floor her body still shaking. "My god," she chocked out as she felt tears begin to dot her cheeks._

_Pansy hoisted herself out of the pool as Hermione fell back against the tiles and spread herself out on the floor beside the brunette, gazing at her. She was surprised to see that Hermione was crying, and she thought that on any other occasion she would have mocked the girl for being such a sap, but she found herself oddly touched by it instead._

_Uncertain what to do exactly to help calm Hermione down, Pansy reached out and rested her hand on the girls stomach, rubbing it lightly, before she leaned over Hermione and softly pressed her lips against the brunette's, kissing her gently, again and again until she felt Hermione's stomach begin to rise and fall in a regular pattern again under her hand._

"_You taste …" Hermione began her voice raspy and shaky._

"_Like you," Pansy supplied as Hermione's voice trailed off. "You taste good," she continued licking her lips. "Are you okay?" she asked seriously a second later, her hand drifting to Hermione's cheek to stroke her face._

_Hermione blushed at the question, her eyes skittering away from Pansy for a moment, embarrassed at the display she had just put on. She had never thought that she would be a crier. It was just that she felt so incredibly overwhelmed. So many feelings and thoughts were swirling around inside of her and her body felt like one giant nerve ending and she didn't know what to do with all of the things she was feeling._

"_Yeah," she said softly after a moment. "Sorry. I … I don't know why," she went on shaking her head a little before looking away again. "It's embarrassing."_

"_No," Pansy said smirking as Hermione looked over at her. "It's flattering," she continued as Hermione looked over at her questioningly, "to completely dismantle a girl your first time out. I'm going to be unbearably smug."_

_Hermione laughed at that, shaking her head a little, relieved by Pansy's response. She was certain the raven-haired girl was going to make fun of her and she didn't think that she could have handled that after what they had just shared. But once again Pansy surprised her. In fact, the girl seemed to be doing that quite a lot._

"_Thank you," Hermione said a second later, her expression serious again as she looked over at Pansy. They weren't friends and were barely acquaintances, but they had just shared something together more intimate that Hermione had ever experienced with anyone else, and she needed to just be beside the other girl for a little while and talk to her and feel close to her, and it meant a lot to her that Pansy was letting her have that time._

"_I don't think people usually say 'thank you' for that," Pansy replied brushing her hand over her mouth and chin to clean them a little, tempted to lick her fingers but deciding against it since she and Hermione seemed to be talking. _

"_Not for that," Hermione said blushing again swatting Pansy on the arm. "Although that was great," she added, her blush deepening. "I meant for … being nice."_

_Pansy stared at her for a second and nodded her head distractedly before looking away from Hermione for a few moments, her eyes looking around the room before she finally looked back down at Hermione._

"_This means something to me too," Pansy began slowly, uncomfortable sharing her feelings with Hermione in a way she hadn't been when it came to sharing her sexual habits and fantasies. "I haven't done this before either. I've thought about it … a lot actually, but I've never …" she trailed off for a moment. Most people at the school believed that she was a huge slut and that most of her free time was spent polishing Draco's cock but it wasn't true. Before Hermione the most she had let anyone do was some over the clothes groping._

"_I mean, I understand, right," Pansy continued softly, her cheeks colouring a little as well. "Touching you, and tasting you, and everything was so …I don't know, incredible I guess," she said her gaze open as she looked at Hermione and Hermione could see some of the wonder she was experiencing reflected in Pansy's eyes. "And … and I'm glad it was with you," Pansy related in a rush, the words surprising even her a bit. Before that afternoon she and Hermione hadn't gotten along, which made it strange that she trusted the brunette in a way she didn't trust her friends. If Millicent of Daphne had seen in her the library it would have been all over the school about three minutes later, but Hermione was different. Hermione was … a nice person and she was glad her first time was with someone like that. "Don't tell anyone."_

_Hermione smiled at that. There wasn't exactly anyone she was likely tell about what had happened between them that day, but even if there was she still wouldn't have talked about it. What had happened was private, and she wanted to keep the memory of it all to herself. _

"_I won't," Hermione promised softly. "Your secret is safe with me."_

_Pansy's lips quirked a little, and then twitched again, and then finally she smiled. Hermione thought that it might have been the first real smile she had seen from Pansy and she was surprised and delighted by the way it seemed to light the girl's face up. Pansy was really quite beautiful when she wasn't being a horrid bitch._

"_I," Hermione began blushing again. "You'd think it'd be easier now," she muttered a moment later, upset with herself for still being shy after Pansy had just licked her special place. "I want to do that to you," Hermione forced herself to continue, her hand reaching out to rest on Pansy's hip. "I want to touch you, like you touched me."_

"_I think that can be arranged," Pansy responded smiling before rolling onto her back, silently thanking the lord. Lying around with Hermione talking about their feelings was necessary she supposed, but she hadn't come and she was still incredibly turned on. She'd been about a minute away from starting to hump the brunette's leg. _

_Hermione leaned over Pansy, her hand reaching out to stroke the side of the raven-haired girl's breast before she cupped it in her hand, enjoying the warmth and weight for a moment before bending further down to kiss the swell of Pansy's breast._

_She had to agree with Pansy. Breasts were great._

---

Trying desperately to stop herself from blushing, Hermione realized that she was just going to have to try to think of something on the spot.

"I, uh, er … I had to … I bumped into … my uniform … I was … dirty?" Hermione muttered looking utterly confused and slightly flushed as she spoke, her tone rising on the last word making it sound like a question as she blinked at the faces staring at her.

"You bumped into your uniform which was dirty?" Harry asked sounding completely bewildered as he strung together Hermione's mutterings. "Hermione, that doesn't make any sense."

"No, yes, of course," Hermione replied laughing a little before looking away. "I didn't bump into my uniform … that's, uh, that's silly. No, no, I … I uh, bumped into … Filch, yeah, in the hallway, I bumped into Filch and he was carrying this bucket of I don't even know what, and it spilled on my uniform and got it dirty so I had to … you know, go and change … and then class was over so," Hermione finished her voice trailing off slightly as she got to the end of her tale, her eyes scanning the faces around her to see if anyone was buying what she was selling.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked dubiously looking at Hermione suspiciously. Hermione was usually much more eloquent than that. It kind of sounded like she was lying. Then again, when Hermione lied she was usually much more eloquent than that, so Harry wasn't sure _what_ to think.

"Of course I'm sure," Hermione responded huffily knowing that she had to stick with the story and defend it with passion how that it was out there. "I mean, really. I was just a little surprised by all of this," she continued waving her hand around at the assembled crowd. "You guys really freaked me out, that's all."

There was some mumbling and head nodding among the crowd as they seemed to agree that suddenly being surrounded by thirty people for no apparent reason could indeed freak someone out. Hermione relaxed a little bit. It seemed like she would get away with that explanation for now, but she was really going to have to practice her excuses for the next time she met with Pansy.

_The next time_, she thought to herself with some excitement forcing herself not to smile at the very thought of it.

"I brought your bag back," Ron piped up a second later smiling winsomely at Hermione and puffing his chest out a little bit.

"Thanks Ron," Hermione responded genuinely touched by the action. She had completely forgotten about the book bag she had left in class, the knowledge that she had forgotten about books and notes momentarily making her head swim.

"Uh oh," Ginny murmured softly, drawing Hermione's eyes over to her.

"What?" Hermione asked looking around her, her heart stopping in her chest when her eyes landed on the door to the dormitory.

"Outside. Now!" Professor McGonagall growled staring at Hermione.

Hermione's head dropped down to her chest and moved slowly towards the door, the crowd that had surrounded her quickly scattered not wanting to get caught in McGonagall's wrath. Hermione knew that she should be dreading what was to come, and feeling absolutely horrible with herself for not just skipping class, but for skipping the head of her house's class. But as Hermione exited the dorm and turned towards McGonagall's office all she could do was smile, because no matter how McGonagall punished her, it had been a beautiful day.

The End


End file.
